


if you sit by the peg

by Razo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razo/pseuds/Razo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is going undercover, and onto the leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you sit by the peg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



> Takes place in an alternate season one.

this being edited


End file.
